Second Chances are Hard
by ColeSr2005
Summary: Brooke and Lucas call Haley and their friends to come back to Tree Hill for a five year reunion. Haley hasn't seen Nathan in three years. He knows about one of his three kids. This reunion is likely to be full of surprises for all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH. I have never owned it and never will**_

_**A/N: This is my first story. Constructive Criticisms are nice, just let me know if you like it hated it or think it should be burned..**_

"I don't know Luke. I just don't know." Haley was curled up on the couch talking to her best friend since childhood, on the phone.

"C'mon Hales. Everyone's gonna be there. Peyton and Jake are going to bring Jenny and their 3 year old. You could bring Alex and Riley too. Even James. I'm sure they want to see their Uncle Luke and Auntie Brooke and their Mah ma. Mouth is going to be there and Lil Keith and my kid. Come on Alisson wants to see her cousins. She misses them and you. We miss you."

Haley sat their twirling her hair and seriously thinking. Luke was so good at persuading her. "Luke, I.."

"Hales, Nathan will also be there."

Haley froze at that. "I was going to say ok Luke, but now I'm not sure."

"Why what's the problem?"

"Nathan's the problem! I left three years ago, because one day he just up and disappeared and didn't come home for a week. I know you remember that. I tried to call him, he never answered. So I came here. Even after I found out I was pregnant with the twins I still tried to get in contact with him. Luke, I loved him. I honestly did, but you know what? It's not me I'm worried about. I'm a big girl. It's my three kids. You know how long it took me to get James to smile again. That boy was two years old. He didn't understand why he didn't have his daddy anymore. He cried himself to sleep every night. Then one night, right after the twins were born he came in the nursery with me. You know what he said to me? At two? He goes "Mommy daddy go bye bye for good. I never see daddy again. He no love me. I no his Lil' Man more. He no know Wee and Wex. He hurt me in my heart.' Luke you know how bad that killed me to hear my two year old tell me that his daddy broke his heart? To hear him tell me that he thought his daddy didn't love him. I told him his daddy did love him very much, but he wouldn't hear it, he laid there and cried and cried and cried himself to sleep. I don't want to put him through that again. He's five now Lucas. He's doing good. And the twins, I definitely don't want them to go through that."

"Hales, I understand. I really do. Just, I don't know. If anything come to see your old friends. Talk to Nate, maybe he has a good explanation. Maybe he doesn't. He doesn't even know about the twins. Surprise him. Put him on the spot. Haley, he's my brother and I love him to death. You're also my sister, whether you and him ever got that divorce, I don't know, but you were my sister since we were little. I want to see you and I'm tired of only getting to talk to you and my nephews and niece once a month. Please for me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. You're plane leaves tomorrow at six. I already booked it."

"Damn you Lucas. I shoulda known. Why'd you go ahead and do it?"

"Because Haley James-Scott, I knew you'd say no and fight with me, but if I had it already booked you couldn't turn it down."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Lucas Scott. Tell Brooke and Allison I said I love them. I guess I got to go get me packed and the kids."

"Bye Haley. I love you."

"Ya, ya Lucas. You owe me."

Haley hung up the phone. She sighed and went towards the rooms. She stopped in the twins' room to check on them real quick. They were still sound asleep. Alex was laying on his back, under his basketball sheets. He was literally a spitting image of his dad. Even at three he acted just like him.

Riley was also sound asleep under her princess sheets. Her hair was blonde and curly, but she like her brother had her daddy's amazing blue eyes. She had mixture of her daddy and her mommy in her. Sometimes she could act so mature and other times she was a rambunctious three year old. She had her daddy's tantrums, but she also had his good qualities. One day she could be like her brother wanting to go to the park and play ball. Others, she wanted her mommy to teach her to cheerlead.

Haley smiled at the two as she quietly walked out of the room. She didn't want them to be exposed to the pain Nathan had caused James. Sure the kids new they had a daddy. She'd tell them every day that their daddy loved them. Every night when she put them to bed, she'd say mommy loves you and your daddy does too. She made a copy of her and Nathan's wedding picture for all three kids. To let them know that their mommy and daddy did love each other once upon a time.

Haley walked into her room and pulled out her suitcase. She started packing clothes. Lucas said the reunion was going to be a couple weeks long. He said Brooke had a lot of things planned, but she wouldn't tell him any of it. Haley knew it was going to be fun, but she also knew it was going to be hard, but she was going to be strong. Not really for her, but for her three little angels. She was a stronger person.

She finished packing her suitcase and looked on the bedside table. Her wedding ring was there. She slid it back onto her finger. She didn't know why. No they weren't divorced, but they hadn't spoken a word to one another for three years.

"Momma! Momma! Guess what!" Haley turned around as James came running into her room and jumped on her bed. He like his brother was a spitting image of his dad.

"What is it baby?"

"I got captain of the kindergarten basketball team! They said I was the bestest!"

Haley had to smile. Both her boys had a love for basketball, even Riley did.

"Momma, what's with the bag? Are we leaving again?"

"Sweetie help me wake up Riley and Alex and I'll tell you all then ok?"

"O'tay." He looked at her with a skeptical look in his eyes, but did it anyways.

Haley had the kids watch TV. while she packed their luggage. It took James a whole five minutes to forget about the bags. He would always get side-tracked easily. Haley was going to tell them, but she just hadn't figured out exactly how yet. 'This shouldn't be so difficult.' she thought to herself and she knew it wasn't. She was just postponing it.

After she got all their bags packed. She fixed the kids dinner and put the twins in the tub. James went with her in the bathroom while she watched the twins and helped him with his homework. It was mainly spelling his name. He was really good at it. He went and put it back in her book bag. Haley started washing the kids hair and got them out, changed the water and told James to get in.

She put the twins' pajamas on and sat them on the front room floor with toy cars so she could go wash James up. He was still going on about basketball. His love for the game surely did match both his daddy's and his Uncle Luke's. After she put his pajamas on him, she set the kids in the front room and she knelt in front of them.

"Sweeties, we're going to take a trip for two weeks. We're going to go see Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke, Uncle Jake and Auntie Peyton, your mah-ma. Your get to see you're cousins Keith and Allison. And Jennie. Allison and Peyton and Jake's new baby are the same age as you guy Riley and Alex."

The twins looked at me wide eyed. "Same?"

"Yes same. There is something else though." This was the hard part. I looked at James.

"Dad might be there.." He said with the same look in his eye he had at two years old.

"No James." I seen his eyes light up a little bit. "You're dad will be there. I'm not telling you guys that he will be really really nice and just open his arms, but he does love you."

"I'm not going." James got up with tears in his eyes and ran to his room. I sighed and got up and went after him.

"Bubba" I said timidly.

"I'm not going."

"James Allan I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You are going. Uncle Luke really wants to see you and so does everybody else."

"What about dad?"

I looked at him. I couldn't lie to him. "I don't know sweetie. I don't even know if he knows we're going to be there. I'm not going to lie to you, but I want you there and so does everyone else. You're dad loves you honey. I know he does."

"I don't want to see him."

"Bub, if he wants to see you, talk to him once. I'll be with you the whole time okay? I won't leave your side, and after that if you still don't want to see him you don't have to ok?"

He looked at me. His blue eyes were shining with tears. Tears of an old pain, but he nodded his head.

"So you'll go bubba?"

"For you and Uncle Luke. Mommy I just want to go to sleep though, okay? Give the twins a hug for me. Ok baby boy. Let's pray first."

We closed our eyes and he prayed. I kissed him on the head and went to put the twins to bed. As I walked out of his room I seen him look at his picture of him and his daddy.

"Daddy, I still love you. Mom says you love me too. I'm going to try and give you chance if you want one, but I can't promise. You hurt me and mommy, but I'll try."

I smiled with tears in my eyes. I was tucking the twins in bed when Riley looked at me. "Mommy why bubba no like daddy?"

I sighed too many tough questions today, but that was kids for you.

"Sister, bubba loves your daddy. He's just scared cause he hasn't seen your daddy since he was two."

"O'tay. Night Night momma."

"Night sister, night brother." I kissed them both goodnight and walked out of the room. I cleaned up their mess and went and crawled into my bed.

"Mom?" I looked to my side and saw James standing by the bed.

"What bubba?"

"I know I'm too big, but can I sleep with you tonight."

"James you are never too big to sleep with your mom. Come on darling." He crawled in bed with me and his little body curled up to my side.

He lay in silence for awhile "Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you hate daddy?"

"No I could never hate your dad. I'm disappointed in him. Maybe a little angry, hurt, but no I don't hate him. He gave me four wonderful years with him and three beautiful children that I love dearly."

"Do you love him?"

"Sweetie, a part of me will always love your dad."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love dad too. I'm just scared."

"I know honey. Now get some sleep. We have to get up early."

That was the end of our conversation. Soon we were asleep and too soon The alarm was going off. It was three in the morning and we had to leave the house by 4:30.

I went in the kitchen and turned on a pot of coffee, then went and took a shower. I dried my hair and wrapped a towel around me. I drank a cup of coffee to wake up a little bit. Then got dressed. I let my long auburn wavy hair fall onto my back. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my black halter top. Over that I wore my THHS cheerleading coat. Come on I was only 22.

I woke James up and got him dressed and gave him a bowel of cereal. I gave the twins some cereal and cleaned them up. I asked James to take watch them while I loaded and warmed up the car. It took awhile to load the car though because between us we had seven bags. We had our duffel bags with our clothes in it and then I had the three carry on bags for the kids.

We finally got to plane and loaded on it. Thankfully the kids slept through the whole flight despite the few bathroom breaks. Before we knew it we landed in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

As we were walking through the terminal I heard a familiar voice holler at me. I looked and there was my best friend Lucas. I had Riley in my arms and Alex was holding my hand. James was holding Alex's other hand. "Momma can I?"

"Go ahead James." He ran up to Luke and jumped in his arms. It made me smile. When I got up to him I looked at the twins. "Alex, Riley this is your Uncle Luke." They gave him a hug and then Luke hugged me.

We went and got our luggage. "You ready Hales?"  
"As ready as I can ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Hales?" Lucas asked as we started to walk towards the airport exit.

"As ready as I ever will be," was my answer. I still held Riley, Luke had picked up Alex and James was in between us, holding both our hands. James had always looked up to Lucas, especially after his dad went away. At that time, all he had was his Uncle Luke. The twins had talked to Luke on the phone once a month, and a couple times last year, Brooke and Luke came up to see us. They had left Alisson behind, at Karen's. She was too young to go on a long trip. In my opinion the twins were still too young, but they were surprisingly being good.

We got to the car and got the twins buckled up in their car seats, and James sat in between them and buckled up. I got in the car and buckled up. The airport was about thirty minutes from Tree Hill. The ride was tense and I was so glad the kids were being good. I had a feeling it was because they were all still sleepy. I just gazed out the window, thinking. I watched as the trees zoomed by. I was trying to clear my mind, but I was so nervous.

"Hales?" Luke was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I pretended I didn't hear him. "Hales, it's all right. You'll be okay. The kids will be fine. If you want me to, I'll threaten him again."

I laughed at that, looked over at him and smiled. "I know it'll be fine, I have to make it fine. For the kids." I glanced in the backseat and all three of them were asleep. "You know James didn't want to come because of Nate? He is still harboring those feelings against his dad."

Luke laughed at that. I knew why too. That's another way you could tell James was Nathan's. The stubbornness to not give up on a grudge or a sore heart or ego. The weariness of giving someone a second chance. It was scary though that a five year old was doing that. All though, I honestly don't think I could blame him. I grinned at Luke and turned on the radio. He was right, I need to make the best of this situation.

I had no idea what song it was that was on, but I tried to sing to it anyway. Luke joined in and pretty soon we started singing louder. Big mistake. We woke the kids. "Mom! Riley just hit me!"

I looked in the back "Riley Christina Scott! You know better than to hit you're brother."

"I no hit bubba. Brothder did."

"Riley, don't make Uncle Luke pull this car over. Now tell your brother sorry."

"I no did it momma! I not say sowwy!"

"That's it Riley. When we get to Uncle Luke's you are going to stand in the corner for three minutes and think about why you did that."

Riley scrunched up her face and gave me an evil look. Another trait that she gained from her dad. Now she was going to sulk.

"Riley, did you hear me?"  
"I no like you right now momma!"

"I'm sorry to here that Ri, but I love you."

Luke looked at me and I shrugged. I go through this with the twins a lot. I don't know how many times they have told me that they didn't like me, that they didn't love me. At first it bugged me and made me cry, but I realized that they didn't mean it. Their pride was just hurt. Just like their daddy did. I smiled up at Luke. "They get more and more like him every day."

"The boys look just like him."

I just smiled. If nothing else went right these two weeks, I would still have part of Nate with me. Three parts of him actually. James Allan, Riley Christina and Alex Nathaniel. We finally got to the house. Luke grabbed the bags out and I took the kids inside. Brooke was standing there.

She ran and gave me a hug. We walked inside and she told the kids that Jenny and Alisson were in the backyard and they could go, Riley tried to take off but I stopped her. "Riley, corner. Now." She stomped her foot. "Lil missy, do you want to make it longer? Just because we are not at our house, doesn't mean you can throw a tantrum Do what I say or I will ground you." She stomped over to the corner and stuck her nose in it.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that all about? They just got here. What could she have done?"

"She hit James and lied to me about it. Sorry Brooke, forgot to warn you, they have Nate's temper."

Brooke laughed. "So how have you been friend?"

"Since when? Since I last saw you, great. Since I found out about this reunion a nervous wreck. How bout you?"

She smiled at me. Her eyes twinkled. "It'll be fine sweetie. You're with me now. I've been pretty good, Alisson has been so excited about finally getting to meet her cousins. I couldn't hardly get her to sleep last night. Luke and I ended up driving her all over town for like an hour until she fell asleep and she was back up at the crack of dawn."

I grabbed my suitcases from Luke and brought them upstairs to where the guests would be staying. Brooke showed me where my room was, and then showed me where all the kids would be sleeping. I raised my eyebrow at the thought of all the kids sleeping in the same room, it would take forever to get them to sleep, but isn't that what a vacation is for? At least that's what I thought when I was a kid.

I went back downstairs and hollered at Riley. She came over to me and looked down. "Do you know why you got into trouble Riley?" I lightly lifted her chin to look at me. She nodded.

"Why?"

"Cuz, I hit bubba and blamed it on brothder."

"Exactly, now what should you do?"

"Go tell them sowwy."

"That's a good girl." I walked with her outside and she went up to the boys and apologized. They forgave her and hugged. She came back to me gave me a hug told me she loved me and then went to play ball with the boys.

Brooke and I sat outside on the patio watching the kids. "How'd you do that tutor girl?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid with me. How on earth did you get your kids to behave like that? Apologize and hug?"

"Well, it's taking three whole years, and they don't always do it that fast. One day I had to keep all three of them in the corner for like an hour and they still didn't budge. So I put them all to bed early. Except I put Riley in my bed, because that's a big punishment to not let her and Alex sleep in the same room. About one in the morning they all came in at the same time and apologized. Then somehow all ended up in bed with me."

Brooke laughed at that. We talked for a long time then I thought of something. "Hey, who all is going to stay and when is everyone going to get here?"

She smiled. "Well, Peyt and Jake should be here soon. We're meeting Mouth and Gigi, Rach, Skillz and Bev and Nathan at the cafe later. We'll of course get there before they do. Karen's got a playground set up behind the cafe so the kids can all play instead of sitting in the diner, getting bored like you and Luke used to do."

I grinned. Luke and I never got bored. We'd always sneak up to the roof and play our golf. I grinned as I thought of that time, so long ago. Everything was so much easier back then. It was just me, Luke, his mom and his Uncle Keith. We had nothing to worry about. We had no heartbreak. We had built our own walls. Sure there was the River court guys. Skillz, Mouth, Jimmy... Jimmy that was a whole new story. My smile faltered. I, like Lucas, didn't think that Jimmy had killed Keith. Jimmy. He was a nice guy. He was just lonely. After Lucas joined the team, I started dating Nathan, Mouth started announcing the games, we kind of ignored him. He so easily hid in the background. We didn't know how bad we had hurt him, but we should have. We should have paid attention to the signs. It was too late now though, Jimmy Edwards was dead. He brought a gun to school, shot Peyt in the leg, held us all in a classroom and gunpoint, and then shot himself. Everyone believes he also killed Keith. I don't. Lucas doesn't.

"Hey Hales what you thinking about?" Lucas was standing next to me now. I didn't see Brooke. "She went inside, had to go to the bathroom. She tried to tell you, but she said you were zoned out."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Brooke was talking bout how your mom made a playground behind the cafe so the kids didn't have to sit and be bored like we did. I started thinking about our golf course on the roof. Then thought about how much easier it was before we became popular back in high school. When it was just me, you and the river court guys. Then I started to think about..."

"Jimmy?"

"Ya, how did you know?" I looked up at him.

"Hales, just like Mouth, and you and Skillz, I think about that boy all the time. I think we're the only ones who believe he is innocent, at least of Keith's death. I miss him all the time. Sometimes I think that maybe it was our fault. But Hales, it wasn't. We tried to talk to him, maybe not as hard as we should have, but when we realized how bad things were, we tried. He didn't respond."

"I know.. It's just.. It's.. just.."

"Hales, I don't regret how things happened. I mean I regret losing Jim and Keith, but I met the love of my life, finally got along w/ my brother. I have a 5 year old brother now..."

I cut in. "I don't regret anything either. I mean I love Nate, I loved Nathan. I have three beautiful, yet awnry kids from him. I have the best friends in the world..."

"Okay."

Just then we heard voices. I looked up and seen Peyton and Jake. I jumped up and gave Peyton a big hug. I hadn't seen her in three years. "OH MY GOD PEYT! HOW ARE YOU?!?!?!?" Brooke just happened to come out of the bathroom at that time and joined into the hug fest thing. The guys just rolled their eyes.

We broke apart and I seen my kids look at us funny, then I saw Jenny and their youngest. I grinned. "Kids come here." The twins and James walked over to me and looked up at the strangers.

"Kids this is Auntie Peyton and Uncle Jake. These are their kids, Jenny and Allie. Jennie is six and Allie is three. These," I pointed at my three, "are my angels. James whose five, Riley and Alex who are three." The kids all looked at each other and then walked back to where they were. They all seemed to get along fine. Luke and Jake took their bags upstairs. Us girls sat outside watched the kids and chitchatted. It almost felt like back in high school. Almost.

"Hey you guys, it's five, maybe we should go ahead and head to the cafe.

We all loaded up in the cars. The kids all climbed into Jake and Peyton's van. Lucas road with Jake so us girls could ride together. We kidnapped Luke's truck, so we didn't have to fight over who got shotgun. We thought about walking, but decided against it, not with six kids, four of them being three. It just wasn't the best idea. At least not tonight. We finally got to the cafe. Karen gave all the kids hugs. They ran out back to play. The bigger kids promised to look after the little ones. Us adults looked out back and laughed. The boys were playing ball, since there was only three they were playing against each other. The girls were standing at the side of the court trying to be cheerleaders. I laughed at that. They are seriously taking after their parents.

"Yo' Luke what's up?" I turned around and seen Skillz and Bev walk in. They had a little boy with them. He looked to be about James and Keith's age. Bev and Skillz moved right after our senior year. I ran over there and gave them a hug. Their boy introduced himself as Skillz Jr. and Bev grinned at us. Pretty soon, Mouth showed up with Gigi. Then Rachel came in and to everyone's surprise she was with Tim. We all busted up laughing.

I looked at Peyton, "You know Peyt, Tim's actually grown kind of cute." She looked at me and then realized I was joking and started laughing.

A few minutes later Nathan walked in. He came around and gave everyone a hug, and he paused at me. I stared at him for a few moments. I about got lost in his blue eyes again, like I always did. We stared at each other for a little bit longer and then he gave me a slight hug. It seemed forced, because as quick as it started it was over. I wanted to cry but Brooke interrupted us. "Time to eat guys!"

We started to eat and everyone was talking about their lives and asking each other. I avoided speaking to Nathan and he avoided speaking to me. Well, not exactly we did make small talk, but to me it didn't amount to much. It was hard to look at him, because I knew I was still in love with him. He meant the world to me. I just didn't think he felt that way, so I tried to act like I didn't feel like that. I looked over at Brooke. "O.K. B. Davis. Spill it. We're all done eating here, what do you have planned for us?" She grinned at me.

"Always one to cut to the business huh tutor wife/girl, but the thing is, each day something different is planned. I won't tell you guys what's going to happen until the night before. The activities will take place at night. So for tomorrow night..." She got up and got out a couple of boxes. She handed them to us. Told us not to open it. not yet until she read us a letter she had received.

"Dear Tree Hill seniors of '07. I would like to invite you all to a basketball game against our Varsity team. It is kind of like the annual father/son game, but this years team wanted to have you all instead. Whitey has agreed to come back as a coach, just for this game. If you all accept. Sincerely, Coach Logden and the Tree Hill Varsity Ravens."

We all looked at Brooke dumbfounded. She grinned. "I of course accepted." We opened our boxes and us girls cracked up. We had our cheerleading uniforms. The guys had their basketball uniforms. "So whenever we are going to practice. Girl's we'll practice both tonight and tomorrow, guys I'm pretty sure Whitey will meet you at the River court tonight." Everyone started talking at once. Brooke was amazing. "One more thing... Here's you're other boxes." She handed them to the girls. "You're kids are going to put on a lil show also before the game. The girls will be the cheerleaders and the boys will play. Guy's it's up to you to help the boys out, and girl's we're going to make the lil ones the best cheerleaders there hearts can be."

I opened the box and pulled out a Jersey that said J. Scott on it. Nate looked over at me. I looked at Brooke. I pulled out another jersey that said A. Scott and then a lil cheerleading outfit. Nathan didn't see the last two. James chose that time to come running in. "Momma! Momma! I beat Keith and Skillz Jr. and Alex. I the champion. that's why they made me captain of my team at school. Isn't it mommy? I'm just that darn good!" I grinned as he climbed in my lap.

I looked across the table at Nathan and he just stared. He didn't say anything but looked down. I glanced at Luke and he fiddled with something. Then Brooke and them decided to go get the kids ready. She had told everyone that the kids didn't get to see their uniforms until tomorrow, it was going to be surprise to them. So Nathan still didn't know about the twins. The look on Lucas' face said he wasn't going to say anything until I was ready.

I walked James over to the couch. I glanced up at Nathan, he was about to leave and I glared at him. He didn't go. "Bubba, I wanna tell you something. Mommy's got good news for you. You remember how mommy was a cheerleader and daddy and Uncle Luke were basketball players for the Tree Hill Ravens?"

He nodded.

"Well tomorrow night we're having a reunion game against the new Tree Hill Ravens, and before the game you boys are going to play and the girls are going to cheer for you."

His eyes lit up. "I can get better than I am and be a good captain mommy. My team will be so proud. And I GET TO PLAY ON THE RAVEN COURT! YAY!"

"Baby, there is one thing, the daddy's are going to teach you all how to play."

At this he turned and looked at Nate. Nathan just stood there, still staring. Didn't make a move to come towards him.

James looked like he was about to cry. "I don't want him, I want Uncle Luke to teach me to play!" He tore across the room and upstairs. "JAMES!" I ran after him.

When I finally caught him, he looked at me. "James Allan you promised mommy. You promised me you'd try."

"Mommy, he didn't even talk to me. He hates me! He don't love me. He never did!"

"James that isn't the truth. You know your daddy loves you. He just didn't expect to see you here. Listen baby, go dry your eyes and go back out with your Uncle Luke and the guys. I'll talk to you're father."

He sniffled. "Okay mommy. I will."

After he went outside, I went back downstairs. I was looking at the floor because I was trying not to cry. I ended up almost tripping over a chair but strong arms caught me. I looked up and it was Nathan. For a split second I almost fell into his embrace, back into his arms but I looked at the anger on his face. Then I remembered I was angry at him too. I stepped back from him and crossed my arms. I glared at him.

"What was that all about Haley?!"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you been telling my son! What have you said to make him hate me so much!"

"Don't you even put this on me Nathan Scott! I tell your son every night that you love him. I have told him every night for the past three freaking years. He doesn't believe those words anymore!" I screamed at him.

"Well If you wouldn't.."

I cut in. "NO NATHAN! I'm not the one who ran out on him three years ago. I'm not the one who broke the little boy's heart. I'm not the one who decided I didn't want my kid. I have raised him by myself. He knows his mommy loves him, but he has no clue about his daddy."

"But I do..."  
"You didn't prove it just then Nate. You didn't even attempt to say hi..."

"HALEY! I WAS SHOCKED..."

"I don't want your excuses Nathan. I could care less. It's not me you are hurting, it's that little boy. If you want a relationship with him, you have two weeks to try and get it. I swear Nathan, it isn't going to be easy. He is your son."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"His pride was hurt once, before. He aint going to let it happen again. He aint going to trust. Just like his father, he seems to think second chances are hard. If you want that relationship, then you best prove your ass that you want it." With that I stormed off towards where the girls were. I was so mad! Everyone could tell. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank all my reviewers. They have been great, it gives me hope and makes me proud! Anywayz, sorry it takes a few days for me to update. Had surgery a couple weeks ago and I am trying to get my school work caught back up, plus I work at nights. My professors are understanding but I don't know for how long. One thing though, guess what? Guess. I don't work again until Friday. YAY!!! So maybe, just maybe, I might get to update a lil sooner. Anyways, thanks a bunch. Now onto the story...**_

_"If you want that relationship, then you best prove you're ass that you want it." _Nathan walked to the River court where all the guys were. He wanted that relationship more then ever. Every night he would lay awake and think about his son. He'd think about Haley. It was just, nobody knew what happened. He didn't care to tell.

The look in his son's eyes, when he heard about the dad's teaching. That look caused a pain in Nathan. It caused the pain that he knew he had caused James and Hales. The two people that meant everything to him. No one knew that though. Lately all he could do was keep to himself. No one cared. No one wanted to care. No one cared three years ago, when he disappeared. No one asked why. If only... "Damn YOU NATE DO NOT GO THERE!" Nathan yelled at himself.

When he arrived at the court, he seen Whitey and the team and the kids. In particular his kid. He was teaching another little boy some pointers. He heard him holler "Uncle Luke! Alex wants to do like you! Uncle like you." Luke knelt down and let that Alex kid climb on his shoulder, James handed him the ball. This brought back memories to Nathan.

_Flashback_

_It was around 8 in the morning, in the middle of August. James was two and had woke up early wanting to go to the court, so Hales and Nate called up Brooke and Lucas. They all decided to go. Nate and Luke always played an easy game at the River court once or twice a month, because Lucas missed it and it helped keep his mind off of never getting to play pro._

_Nathan glanced over at Haley. She was awesome. She was gorgeous and she was his. His two year old boy was sitting on the bleachers in between his mom and aunt Brooke, paying absolutely no attention to them, but his eyes were watching his daddy. Nathan smiled and gave him a thumbs up._

_He stole the ball from Luke. Tore across court, jumped in the air and SLAM! He hung on the net for a sec or two and dropped when he heard Haley screaming. "JAMES ALLAN SCOTT!! GET BACK..."_

_"Like DADDY. I wanna do like daddy." James ran up to Nate and pulled onto his shirt. "Like you daddy. Like you!" Nate picked up his boy and put him on his shoulders. Luke gave him the ball. _

_Nathan walked over to the net and let James put the ball in. "Now James grab onto the net, daddy won't let you get hurt." His son grabbed the rim and held on as long as he could. Which in all honesty wasn't that long. He let go. "I DID DADDY! I DID LIKE YOU!"_

_Nathan pulled his excited son into a big hug. "Yes you did. That's my lil' man."_

_End Flashback_

"You know Scott, you're son can't learn nothing if you aren't out there teaching him."

Nathan turned around and saw Coach Whitey. "He doesn't want me. He wants Luke. He said so himself."

"Nate, listen to me. That kid adores you. Or what you once were to him. He's shy. He's scared, what five year old wouldn't be? Take little steps at a time. You're not Dan, so don't be like him." With that said, Whitey walked off.

Nathan took a deep breath and smiled his pride. He remembered when it came to kids, you could have no pride. Baby steps. He kept telling himself over and over. He got to the court just as James through the ball at the pole, and stomped his feet. Nathan didn't say a word, just went and picked up the ball. He put it in James's little hands, got them in the position and helped him throw it. He did that a couple more times and then stood back and watched him do it on his own. He made it and started to grin.

James turned around and looked at his dad. Nathan the eyes that matched his own. Except instead of seeing nothing but hurt and pain, he saw them sparkle. They looked like the eyes of the little boy so long ago. He smiled a half smile, more of the Scott smirk and started shooting again. Making it every time.

I had just got done with the cheerleading practice of the night with the girls. They did great. I had left Riley at Brooke's and went for a walk. I had no idea where I was going but I ended up at the River court. I stood almost shocked at what I saw. I watched Nathan and our son. Nate was helping him learn the shot, that he had never been able to do. Not one word was spoken between the two, but when he started to do it by himself, he turned around and looked at his dad. Haley smiled as she seen the infamous Scott smirk on her boy's face. Just like his dad.

I walked towards Nathan who was watching his boy. "Thanks." I said and he turned to look at me questionably.

"He has never been able to make that shot. He would get so mad at school, throw his little tantrum. I couldn't teach it to him. So thanks."

"Hales, about earlier.."

"No Nate. I'm still upset, I will be for awhile. I told you if you want a relationship with your kid, you have to do it yourself. Just to let you know, one basket aint going to change everything."

Nathan just nodded and went quiet. They just stood there watching their boy practice. Haley was watching both their boys. In time Nathan would know, but first he had to try and mend the heart that he broke with James, because if that wasn't on the mend, the other two wouldn't want a relationship with Nathan either. They followed by their brother's example. And plus, Haley figured Nathan needed to repair the first relationship before making anymore. She wanted to see how he acted to James, before she let him around the twins, whose hearts and minds had been somewhat spared the pain.

"What are you thinking about Hales?"

Haley turned and looked into his intense eyes. "How wonderful he looks out there. You?"

"One of the last times I took him here. When he ran onto the court saying he just wanted to be like me. Just wanted to do what I did. It made me so happy that day to hear him say those words. To hear the excitement in his voice when he did it."

"Everything back then was just like dad. He wanted to eat his breakfast just like you, wanted to watch TV just like you. Wanted to shower just like you."

"He did didn't he? He even wanted to go to work just like me." Nathan sighed as they remembered.

_Flashback_

_It was about six o'clock in the morning and Haley and Nathan were freaking out. Nathan was going to be late for work, but he didn't care. There two year old son was missing. "Nathan, where is he? Where'd he go? Where's our little boy?" Haley wailed. She had gotten up with Nathan and went James' room to wake him up so he could eat breakfast with his dad and tell him bye. But he wasn't in there._

_They couldn't find him anywhere. They had looked all over for him. They had searched the entire two bedroom apartment for thirty minutes, but no James._

_"C'mon Little Man! Where are you at? It's not hide and seek time. You don't want to make daddy late for work do you?" Nathan was also getting frantic and then they heard it. Something in the front room closet. They opened the door and there stood James._

_He was kind of terribly dressed, he had tried to put on his tux by himself. He had on a pair of Nathan's shoes and one of Nathan's briefcases in his hand._

_"Sowwy, daddy."_

_"What were you doing in there? And what are you doing in that suit?" Haley looked up at Nathan and then back at their son._

_"Mon, Daddy. We gonna be wate. I go work. Jus like you daddy."_

_End Flashback._

Haley laughed at the memory and shivered a little bit because she was getting cold. Nathan gave him her coat. James didn't even get in trouble that day because it was just so darn cute. The boys started to load back up in the van and Haley turned around and looked at Nathan. "You know Nate, he still wants to be like you. Just not this you." With that she handed him back his jacket and walked away.


End file.
